Something About Unicorns
by smallfrost
Summary: There is a line waiting to be crossed between Brittany and Santana, who will take the first step? S'pose there's something about the darkness of the Forbidden Forest and the magic of a mythical creature at twilight. Prequel to Something Like Magic, HP.


**A/N: Here it is. Part 1 to the Something Series. This is the prequel to both Something Like Magic and Something Kinda Different. Don't forget to look at the bios if you haven't already (on tumblr)! This goes out to my beautiful girlfriend for her birthday. Love you XXX. **

**I don't own anything Glee or HP related.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Her foot caught in an abnormally large root and Santana was barely able to catch herself before falling and hitting her face on the damp, mossy ground of the Forbidden Forest. It was impossible to see in the fading light of the day, the shadows making everything look longer and larger than necessary. It was confusing. She cursed inwardly as she righted herself, Brittany giggling from where she stood in front of her.

"Damn it, Brittany. It isn't funny!" She pouted, stumbling again as she approached her best friend, only to be caught by strong arms this time. She tensed at the feel but tried to not let it show, straightening herself and brushing off her robes nonchalantly. "Why are we doing this again anyway?"

Brittany's smile grew as the blonde bounced on her heels. "We have to find them, San! They're only around for a few days after the birthing."

"But it's getting dark," Santana pointed out as she rolled her eyes and followed the blonde who had taken off into the woods again. "And we're not supposed to be in here."

She was caught off guard when Brittany stopped short, turning on her.

"Santana Lopez, are you scared?" Brittany smirked down at her, eyes twinkling in the growing moonlight.

"What? No, of course not," Santana said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Brittany stalked closer, smirk growing across her lips.

"I'm just saying, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for reasons."

"Santana," Brittany said throatily causing something to stir in the pit of her stomach, "since when have you cared about the rules?"

The approaching twilight had caused the temperature to drop significantly, making her shiver in her robes, though she also shivered because of the sound of Brittany's voice. The blonde took a step closer to grasp gently at Santana's arm. Brittany did have a point.

"Don't you want to come on an adventure with me?" Santana felt the stiffness in her arms melt away, causing them to fall limply by her sides. The hand that wasn't holding tightly onto her wand was immediately snatched up by one of Brittany's.

"Of course, Britt," Santana managed to mumble out, secretly enjoying the way Brittany's hand fit so perfectly in hers. They had been doing that a lot lately: holding hands. Not that Santana minded, of course. In fact, she often found herself looking for ways to get Brittany to slip their palms together and tangle their fingers. She never went as far as to reach for her best friend's hand herself. No, she didn't have the guts for that.

"Besides," Brittany said, squeezing her hand slightly as she turned to move deeper into the woods. "I'm a Prefect."

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at her best friend. She still felt a ping of jealousy that she hadn't been chosen for Prefect of Slytherin at the beginning of the term the way Brittany had been for Ravenclaw. She was pretty sure she gave the Head Boy a piece of her mind, but then again, that was probably why she didn't get it in the first place.

She was immensely proud of the girl in front of her, the one who was still clinging onto her hand as though her life depended on it. Brittany: her best friend of almost a decade and the one girl whom she would do anything and everything for in order to make her smile. No matter what the situation, Brittany was always there. She was there with her beautiful laugh and her beautiful smile, the one that Santana always felt as though it was pulling her closer, calling her.

* * *

They had been friends forever, or so it seemed. When Brittany had been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, Santana had been scared to death that their childhood friendship would fade and die away. But running around the Hogwarts castle, causing trouble and finding all the secret passages, their friendship did anything but. In fact, it had started to grow. Even with Brittany's new friend and fellow Ravenclaw, Quinn, they were still Brittany and Santana.

It was a weird combination, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, but they found ways to make it work. Santana was intimidating enough to scare her housemates into letting Brittany sit with them in the Great Hall or even collapse in front of the fireplace in the common room. Sometimes they would just spend hours hiding out in the Astronomy Tower, staring at the stars. Over the years, the space between them on those nights grew smaller and smaller until eventually Brittany would thread her arm through Santana's and lean her head on her shoulder.

It had been around that time that Santana began to realize other little welcome changes in their friendship. There was a tugging feeling in her heart every time Brittany made a random comment that no one else understood, or the way she could feel her own breaths growing heavier when Brittany would inch closer and lean over her shoulder to look at the Daily Prophet during breakfast. The warm exhalations that would tickle her ear when Brittany would whisper into it always caused her blood to run faster.

It had taken her a while to realize her feelings for her blonde best friend had turned into something other than friendship. She had probably been denying it for awhile but when Brittany had plopped her head down in her lap and nonchalantly mentioned that Mike Chang, a fellow Ravenclaw on her Quidditch team, had asked her out did she feel that tell-tale tug of jealously.

"What did you say?" She had asked, flipping through the latest edition on The Quibbler, pretending not to care.

Brittany had been quiet for a while, as though running something over in her head before answering. "I said yes."

"Oh," Santana had said and she couldn't understand why her fingers were suddenly gripping the thick pages of the magazine so tightly.

Brittany sat up and shifted her body so that she was sitting cross-legged in the grass next to her but still facing her. "Is that okay?"

Santana remembered the way her eyes had flicked towards the blonde then, surprised by not only Brittany's question but also the way she had asked it. It was almost as though there was something hidden there, something that Santana was supposed to comprehend but couldn't. Well, she couldn't because she knew what she had _wanted_ it to mean, she just couldn't bring herself to accept it.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Santana had answered, trying to keep her voice from wavering. Her eyes returned to the magazine and she flipped the page. Something about how narwhals were just unicorns that learned how to breathe underwater.

"Just checking," Brittany said, playing with her wand aimlessly.

Santana remembered how Brittany had turned some of the leaves lying around them into a field mouse. It ran around in the short grass before transforming back into the green foliage. Impressed by the talented magical performance, Santana had been too distracted to hear what her blonde friend had said next.

"Santana..."

"What?" It was probably harsher than she had intended.

"Puck."

"What about him?"

"Nothing really," Brittany had said, plucking at the grass. "Just that I think he's interested in you."

Santana's heart had started to beat uncomfortably. "Yeah, and?"

"I mean, have you ever thought about... you know…"

She remembered the dryness in her throat. Maybe it had been the realization that Brittany had been thinking about _that _and with Mike. Or maybe it was because she was beginning to think of Brittany like that (though she didn't know it then of course). But whatever it was she had felt suddenly extremely uncomfortable, sick even, about the idea of doing anything with Puck or any of the oogling boys she had started to catch staring at her. Or worse, any of them doing that to Brittany… her Brittany.

"Like dating and stuff," Brittany finished. Santana didn't feel relieved by the clarification; if anything, that made her feel worse.

It had taken her several minutes to respond to Brittany's statement, most of which was used to make sure her voice was calm, steady and indifferent when she finally used it.

"Nah, with that hair?" She had said, trying to brush it off. "I think I'll pass. I'm good as is."

"Oh, okay," Brittany had responded, almost in a confused curiosity

They didn't talk about it again after that, and Santana had been grateful. She didn't understand that weird tugging feeling in her gut whenever she thought of Brittany and Mike. But she definitely noticed the shift from that tightness to the weird fluttering feeling she got when her and Brittany found their bodies in a similar position in the courtyard a week later.

"I stopped talking to Mike," Brittany had informed her, head in her lap again. It was their usual position, comfortable and familiar.

Santana had lowered her Charms textbook and looked down at her blonde friend. "Oh? Why?" She had tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

Brittany shrugged in her lap, "don't really want that," she paused before mimicking Santana's words from only days earlier, "I'm good."

There were definitely butterflies in her stomach as she hummed her understanding response. She wasn't able to help the smile that formed on her lips as she raised her textbook back up. And she didn't hide the pleasure she felt as she reached down to comb her fingers through Brittany's hair.

Santana found herself doing that a lot afterwards: running her fingers throught Brittany's hair. It was almost as though she couldn't get enough. Everytime they would plop down to study, whether it was in the courtyard or in one of their common rooms, it was always the same position: Santana sitting up with Brittany's head in her lap. Santana's fingers would automatically find purchase in Brittany's hair and wouldn't leave until one of them had to get up.

* * *

"Shit, Brittany slow down!" Santana almost yelled to Brittany, shaken from her musing. Even though the blonde was still holding her hand, the other girl seemed impossibly far away and was practically dragging her through the forest. When her foot got caught in a root causing her to stumble, she finally spoke up.

"But Sannnn," she whined, giving her arm a harsh tug to keep her up. Santana yelped and stumbled forward, bumping into the blonde as a consequence. "We're gonna miss them if we don't hurry!"

Brittany was pulling her forward again before she could make any further comments. She groaned audibly. "Britt, slow down, you're going to kill us."

Brittany slowed her pace after that, Santana purposefully pulling her back slightly at their entwined hands. It was getting darker and darker by the minute.

"Please, Britt, it's getting dark," Santana said with one last tug back on Brittany's hand.

The blonde came to a complete stop, waiting for Santana to fully reach her.

"Aw, San. Are you afraid of the dark?" Brittany asked with a glimmer of mischief in her blie eyes.

"What? No, Britt it's just getting harder to see the ground. We have to be careful, okay? Let's just go slow."

Brittany smiled and then she was leaning down. Santana didn't have time to respond before Brittany placed an overwhelmingly wet kiss at the corner of her mouth. Brittany giggled when she pulled back, grinning widely at Santana's probably shocked expression. The blonde turned and resumed their trek through the forest, this time at a careful stroll. A short while later and Brittany was changing the grip on her hand so that their fingers laced together. If Santana's heart hadn't already been beating in her throat, it certainly was now. And it threw Santana into another tailspin of memories.

* * *

They had always had sleepovers. It was a Holiday tradition of theirs; whenever they were home from school, half their time was spent at the other's house. They had even contemplated continuing the tradition back at school, but they figured that might push the house boundaries a little too far.

But it had grown more and more tempting over the last few months the same way their sleepovers had grown more and more intimate over their last Christmas break.

Santana had freaked out the first time they had woken up in eachother's arms. Now she looked forward to the way Brittany would immediately cuddle up to her when they crawled under the covers.

One particular night over last break, Santana allowed herself to be the initiator of the cuddling for the first time when Brittany joined her under the duvet. It had been snowing; the thick, white flakes falling heavily against her window made everything colder. She nuzzled her nose deep into Brittany's neck.

"San!" Brittany had giggled, "what's gotten into you?"

"Cold," Santana had mumbled, seeking warmth against her blonde friend.

Brittany giggled again, pushing back slightly on Santana's shoulders. Santana remembered the way she had started to pout, thinking she was being denied her source of warmth. It hadn't lasted long because it only took Brittany a second before she had pressed their foreheads together, hands tightening around the small of Santana's back.

"You're silly." Brittany was so close and Santana could still recall the way she could pinpoint every blue speckle in her eyes.

Santana shrugged, trying not to give away her near-rapid heartbeat. "You're warm."

Brittany's smile was so huge Santana had felt small. The blush couldn't be helped and when Brittany had leaned down, placing a wet kiss on her cheek, just shy of the corner of her mouth, Santana knew she wouldn't be able to hide the way her heart thumped against her chest. Brittany just giggled more like she knew the greatest secret in the world.

"Then I'll be your blanket," Brittany had whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to travel down Santana's spine, one she still remembered to this day.

* * *

Brittany felt Santana shiver again, this time more noticeably than the last few times it had happened. She furrowed her brow in curiosity; it truthfully was not that cold. She tried to reassure her brunette friend with a tighter grip on their entwined fingers, pulling her further into the woods.

Santana had been acting funny all night and if Brittany didn't know her friend any better, she would be worried. Although, she was a little worried, she had to admit. Things had been changing between them, slowly and surely and Brittany couldn't be happier. She had wanted to be closer to Santana for so long that she had forgotten when the change had taken place. She just felt the need to constantly be near the other girl, touching her in even the tiniest way possible.

Sure, Brittany had been the one to trail her fingers slightly higher every time or move her kisses ever so slowly towards Santana's mouth, but Brittany was in fact actually quite nervous about taking things to the next level. Santana didn't seem to dislike her subtle advances but Brittany didn't know if Santana wanted exactly what she wanted. So, she took her time, letting Santana grow comfortable with the new changes in their friendship. Brittany would wait for Santana to make the first move, if there was a first move to even make.

That didn't mean Brittany couldn't help persuade Santana in subtle ways, like their cuddling or her breaking up with Mike after only a week. In fact, it was one of the reasons for Brittany pulling Santana along tonight. Of course Brittany knew Santana wouldn't let her down or skip the opportunity to break a few rules, but tonight was a special night that she couldn't miss.

Brittany had a favorite animal, even more so than cats or ducks. Her favorite animal, or creature rather, was the Unicorn. And tonight, Brittany was going to see just how magical her favorite creature really was.

"_Britt_," Santana whined from behind her, adding to the resistance of their clasped hands.

"Soon, we're close," Brittany said with a sly grin on her face. "We're almost there, San. Don't worry."

There was an opening up ahead, barely visible in the dim moonlight. It was definitely later than Brittany had anticipated and she hoped they hadn't missed it. That would be dreadful and tonight would be in vain. She pulled at Santana's hand until she was side by side with the brunette, elbows bent at a 90 degree angle but hands still connected.

"Up there," Brittany said, motioning towards the glen through the woods, the soft trickle of running water barely evident over the thickness of the forest. "Come on, but we have to be quiet."

Santana nodded, eyes wide as they searched through the forest dim and Brittany almost laughed at the sight. If they weren't in somewhat of a rush, she would have stopped them right there and just hugged the girl with all she had.

As they approached the small opening, the sound of water got louder. There was a pale glow emanating from beyond the brush at the edge of the glen, drawing Brittany and subsequently Santana towards it with a strange magnetic nature. Brittany stopped just at the edge of the shrubbery.

"Britt," Santana breathed out quietly, eyebrows slightly furrowed as she came to a stop next to the blonde.

Brittany's breathing had grown deeper and deeper as she inched forward to peer through the foliage. Her eyes searched the small opening until they fell on exactly what she was looking for. She felt her heart begin to race as she pulled away and stepped back towards Santana.

"You look," Brittany said, motioning towards where she had previously been. She stepped forward and brought her arm up to help move the branches to the side. "Don't be afraid, San. Just, shhh," she brought her free hand up to her lips to make the sound, motioning with her head for the other girl to step forward.

She watched as Santana took a shaky breath and stepped forward. Their eyes locked momentarily before the brunette stepped fully into the glen. Brittany waited for a split second, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart before turning and following in Santana's footsteps.

She heard Santana gasp in front of her, stopping just on the other side of the foliage so Brittany couldn't help but come up right behind the shorter girl.

"Oh my god, Brittany," Santana whispered, barely audible. "Brittany… they're beautiful."

Brittany felt the smile spread slowly across her face and she stepped forward, her front pressing lightly up against Santana's back. When she felt the smaller girl melt into her, she didn't hesitate to gently slip her arms around Santana's waist and place her chin on her shoulder. She took in the sight before them in a new light.

There were only three of them but that was three more than anyone could ever hope to see and each one of them was enchantingly beautiful. It was as though they were made of pure moonlight, their essence reflecting off of the cool pool where they bent to take a drink.

"They're… gold?" Santana asked suddenly, a hint of curiousness in her voice.

Brittany chuckled, giving Santana's middle a squeeze and lifting her lips to ghost against Santana's ear. "They're babies, Santana," she whispered into her ear like it was the world's most well-kept secret. She watched the two smaller of the creatures in front of them run around the small grove. "Unicorns don't turn white until puberty."

"Do Unicorns have a puberty?" Santana ask and Brittany could feel the slight chuckle underneath where her palms were clasped around her stomach.

Brittany shrugged, "We all mature at some point, San," she whispered, purposefully letting her lips graze the shell of Santana's ear. The smaller girl shivered beneath her and Brittany felt something in her chest roar in delight.

"How much longer?" Santana asked. Brittany furrowed her brow at the quivering sound of the other girl's voice, almost as though she was asking her a different question.

"Soon," Brittany answered after a pause, swaying them slightly as they watched the lone white Unicorn of the group raise its head towards the moon.

Santana brought her hands up and placed them over Brittany's causing her to hum delight into the ear next to her mouth. She held the smaller girl even closer than before, enjoying being able to be this close to Santana out here, alone in the woods and watching the Unicorns in the glen in front of them.

"How soon?" Santana's voice wavered.

Brittany held her breath, unsure of how to answer the brunette. Was she even asking about the Unicorns anymore? She couldn't even tell. But she had been silent for too long so she answered in the best way she could think of, hoping it would answer whatever other question Santana had implied.

"As soon as they're ready," She whispered, turning her head slightly so her lips rested fully against Santana's ear.

She could feel the breath catch in Santana's throat and the smaller girl stiffened in her arms. Santana was quiet, barely breathing as they stood together watching the Unicorns. Brittany didn't even dare to let out the breath she was holding in fear that it would break whatever spell they were currently under. The seconds ticked by, Brittany swaying slightly from the lack of oxygen reaching her extremities due to her withheld breath, until Santana pulled at Brittany's hands that were still wrapped around her waist.

Santana pulled her hands apart and stepped forward, Brittany's heart dropped at the reaction. She had gone too far, pushed Santana beyond her comfort point. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down to ease the sudden ache in her chest as Santana took a few steps into the glen, hands hanging limply at her sides.

She didn't risk saying anything, worried that her voice would fail her if she even tried to take back what she had said. She cursed herself for trying so hard to make Santana see that what was happening between them was okay, that it was a welcome change. So she gnawed at the inside of her cheek, waiting for the other girl to be ready as her eyes flickered between Santana and the mythical creatures who were now well aware of their presence in the glen.

Brittany clenched her hands into a fist, feeling the perspiration even in the coolness of twilight and Santana turned slowly in place. "S-Santana, I…" Brittany began, stopping suddenly at the look in Santana's eyes. The forest was dark but her eyes were almost burning in the failing light. "W-what?"

Brittany didn't have time to finish her question, Santana taking two long strides towards her before leaning up and pressing their lips together roughly, nervously and with such haste that Brittany didn't even have time to respond until the brunette was pulling away and catching her head in her hands.

Brittany stuttered, swaying slightly and blinking in confusion about what had just happened, "San… Santana, what… uh." She blinked a few times, the event hitting her full in the chest and she almost passed out at the sudden realization about what had just taken place. Santana had kissed her, like full on kissed her. On the lips. And Brittany hadn't even responded.

"I'm sorry!" Santana cried, face buried in her hands, "I'm sorry, I thought… I thought that maybe." Her voice trailed off and Brittany was instantly drawn to it as Santana lifted her head to reveal tear-ridden eyes.

"Santana," Brittany breathed out again, locking eyes with the smaller girl. She couldn't resist the urge any longer. She didn't want to, not with the way Santana had just kissed her moments before. She closed the remaining gap between them, reaching forward to grab Santana's tear-streaked face in both of her palms and pulling until their lips molded together seamlessly.

It was less rushed this time and now Santana was the one left experiencing a delayed reaction. But Brittany didn't pull away like Santana had. Instead she stepped closer, pulling Santana towards her with the palms that cradled the smaller girl's face and sucking lightly on Santana's upper lip until the other girl was whimpering against her mouth. Her chest instantly swelled the second Santana's hands came up to wrap around her neck, the Slytherin kissing her back with a renewed vigor.

She kissed her again and again, never wanting to stop now that they had crossed that final line, though when her head began to swim due to the lack of oxygen passing between them, Brittany had no choice but to pull back and force herself to breathe again for what felt like the first time in an eternity. She refused to let Santana go, however and slowly moved her thumbs over the tears that remained on Santana's cheeks.

"Brittany?" Santana whispered, quiet and scared, breathing equally as heavily.

Brittany sighed and slid her eyes shut, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. Santana trembled against her and Brittany instantly moved to wrap her arms around the smaller girl.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that," Brittany admitted, slowly opening her eyes and looking for Santana's. "So long, Santana… For so long I have been waiting for you to do that."

Santana's brown eyes searched hers, flicking back and forth between her own. "R-really?" Santana's voice was so quiet, unlike anything Brittany had ever heard before. It was almost as though Santana didn't want to ruin whatever moment they were having in fear that they would never get it back.

Brittany nodded, foreheads sliding against each other. "For I don't even know how long," she admitted to her best friend.

Santana's eyes glanced down and Brittany could practically feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Brittany sucked on her bottom lip, "The same reason why you didn't tell me."

"I was scared," Santana admitted, glancing back up at Brittany. "You're my best friend, Britt."

"And you're my best friend, Santana," Brittany assured her, closing her eyes momentarily at the way Santana's hands on her back grasped and tugged at the robes they found underneath them. "I wanted to make sure you were ready and I… I didn't want to lose you."

"I didn't want to lose you either," Santana admitted.

"You're never going to lose me, Santana. Not now, not ever."

Santana briefly glanced away at her words before nuzzling her nose into the crook of Brittany's neck. She felt Santana's shoulders rise and fall sporadically as she held the brunette even closer.

"I couldn't wait anymore," Santana admitted when she finally pulled back. "Just, something about tonight. Brittany, I…"

"Shhh," Brittany said, bringing a lone finger up to rest against Santana's full lips. "I'm happy you chose tonight. Thank you, actually."

Santana offered her a watery smile and Brittany had to resist leaning forward and kissing her again. She didn't know how fast they should be moving after what had just happened.

"C-can I kiss you again?" Santana asked and Brittany smiled. Guess that answered her question so Brittany answered Santana's by leaning forward and pressing their lips together again.

This time the kiss was gentler as they explored the feel of each other's lips and the connection was eerily perfect as their mouths molded together, lips sliding and learning. Brittany felt Santana whimper against her lips, a slight tremble coming from the brunette's bottom one as she continued kissing her slowly. The motion caused their mouths to slide open slightly and Brittany took full advantage of the welcome change, sucking Santana's top lip between hers and hoping it wasn't too brash.

When Santana's hands pulled tighter around her neck, Brittany felt the confidence inside her chest grow and roar with delight. She harnessed that new found confidence and risked gently running the tip of her tongue along Santana's lip. The brunette gasped against her mouth and Brittany had to tighten her grip around Santana's waist, the other girl suddenly feeling heavier than she had a second ago. But she was rewarded when Santana mimicked her actions, her own tongue hesitantly flickering over her bottom lip.

It was pure bliss, kissing Santana. If Brittany had thought all their current intimacy had been amazing, well then this was downright mystical in a way Brittany never even knew possible. She had to fight to keep her legs strong beneath her, fearing that they would both collapse if her legs finally gave out.

The kiss continued, becoming more daring with each passing second and Brittany could practically feel Santana's heart pounding out of her chest. The next time Santana tentatively reached out to trail the tip of her tongue against Brittany's lip in searching, Brittany couldn't help but reach out with her own to meet Santana's.

When their tongues touched, ever so lightly, slowly, the tips connected tentatively and Brittany felt her eyes roll back into her head. There was a flash of warmth that emitted from between them as their tongues met for the first time. The whimper that left Santana's mouth was loud enough to echo over the trickling water of the glen and Brittany swallowed it up by deepening their kiss, needing to feel that flash of electricity surge through them again.

The sound of a snapping twig snapped them out of their kiss-induced haze. Santana practically squeaked and fell into Brittany, burying her head against the blonde's chest and breathing heavily.

"Oh my god, Santana," Brittany whispered, not believing the sight she was seeing. She gripped hard at Santana's shoulder blades and gently pulled the smaller girl from her hiding space. "Santana, look."

Brittany stood impossibly still as she helped Santana turn slowly in her arms. She nearly lost her balance when Santana jumped slightly but steadied herself as best as possible as to not scare the creature away.

"_Brittany,_" Santana breathed out, barely audible now as she looked face to face with one of the golden foals.

Brittany was speechless as the magical creature prodded the ground slowly and inched its way closer to where she stood with Santana at the edge of the glen. Her eyes flickered around the small opening, searching until they fell on the larger and pure white unicorn slightly further back and to their left. It was standing, stoic and majestic, watching and waiting for the scene to unfold. The second foal was there too, also curiously watching.

"Britt, what do we do?" Santana asked in a frantic whisper.

Brittany forced herself to take deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart, still flustered by the kiss they had shared merely moments before. Truthfully, she had no idea what to do and this was coming from the girl who had read every bit of information about the creature who was slowly approaching them. Never had she found anything in her research to explain the golden foal's movement towards them.

"Britttt…"

"Shh, just… stand still." It was all she could think about at the moment. She didn't want to pose any threat to the creature. She had only wanted them to be a passive observers and be on their way, there was no way she was going to change that philosophy now. "We don't want to hurt them."

"What if they want to hurt us? Mummy doesn't look too happy," Santana hissed through her teeth.

"We don't pose any threat," Brittany breathed out, hoping she was right in her assumption.

Santana didn't say anything else, just stood stiffly with her back to Brittany's front, waiting to see what the young creature in front of them was intending. Brittany held her breath as she watched the small unicorn take another step closer and then another until it was so close, they could see their reflection in the animal's eyes.

Santana's breathing was shallow and ragged as they watched, neither knowing exactly what to do next. Brittany flittered her eyes over to the older unicorn just in time to see it take one step forward and bow its head. And then Brittany's eyes widened in realization over the universal sign of permission.

She slowly lifted her hand and raised it until it was trailing down Santana's, slipping her fingers between Santana's from behind and slowly tugging up.

"Brittany?" Santana asked in slight horror, she could feel the smaller girl tense in front of her so she brought her other arm up to wrap gently around Santana's waist, pulling them closer together.

"It's okay, San. Trust me," Brittany whispered, leaning down to place her lips against Santana's ear once more.

Santana nodded slowly and allowed Brittany to continue raising their conjoined hands until they were outstretched in front of them. They watched and waited as the golden foal eyed their hands with a juvenile curiosity. It pawed at the ground, making a breathy whining sound before stepping closer once more.

Every inch felt like a mile as the distance between their still elevated hands and the animal diminished.

"Santana," Brittany breathed into the other girl's ear a second before the foal took the final step.

Their fingers slid through the golden mane, passing through the beautiful silken hair like smoke. The feeling was indescribable and nothing like Brittany had ever felt before. It was like touching love, if love could ever have a physical embodiment, and Brittany felt herself grit her teeth at the thought of anyone ever wanting to harm such a beautiful and special creature.

"Britt," Santana nearly moaned out. She held the girl in front of her as their entwined fingers danced through the golden mane.

It seemed as though the moment was frozen in time, nothing around them moving or progressing in any way. Everything just seemed to stop, including their now synchronized heartbeats.

And then it was gone; the foal bounding off towards its fellow two unicorns, splashing through the small stream and following them off, deep into the woods. Darkness seeped into the small glen and the air was left with a heavy heat, even in the cool of the night.

"Did that…" Santana started.

"Yeah," Brittany finished, still trying to accept the fact that she had just touched a unicorn. And she had done it with Santana too.

Santana turned in her arms, not breaking the contact between their bodies, but adjusting herself so she looked up at Brittany.

"Thank you," Santana whispered, shivering slightly and Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend.

"For what?" Brittany asked.

"For tonight, for all of this," Santana answered quietly. "It was perfect."

Brittany smiled down at the girl in her arms. Tonight really had been perfect and she couldn't have imagined it happening any other way. She watched as Santana flicked her eyes back and forth between her lips and her eyes, her chest tightening once again.

Santana pressed up, lifting herself up on her toes and bringing their mouths within a hair's width apart. "Thank you," she whispered against Brittany's lips before closing the distance in a long, strong kiss.

She broke apart, leaving Brittany breathless in her shoes as Santana dropped back down to rest on her heels. Brittany let her eyes flutter open and smiled down at her friend. "It's getting late," she said, voice cracking with a shy nervousness which caused Santana to smile and nod. With a sturdy nod of her own, they pulled apart and Brittany turned to lead Santana away from the stream and back out into the forest.

They exited the glen together, Brittany now holding out her hand towards Santana, waiting. Santana smiled at her, the moonlight reflecting softly against her eyes as she slid their hands together, lacing their fingers and squeezing tightly.

"Let's go home, Britt-Britt," Santana said with a smile, squeezing her hand. "It's really dark now."

Brittany grinned, raising her wand out in front of them, "_Lumos_." Santana rolled her eyes but copied Brittany's motions until both of their wand tips were illuminated in front of them. They walked in silence for a while, their pace home much slower than the one they had taken to get to the glen. Brittany knew Santana was most likely thinking about all the same things she was: all the magical things that had taken place tonight.

"Why do you like unicorns so much, Britt?" Santana asked, breaking their silence and swaying their clasped hands with new meaning as they followed the light from their wands back through the woods.

"I don't know, San. I guess there's just something about them," Brittany answered truthfully. She had often pondered the question herself.

"Well, yeah. They're magical, Brittany," Santana said playfully, throwing her a sideways glance as they walked. Brittany grinned back at her.

"They're more than that, Santana," Brittany explained, holding Santana's gaze as she did so, "something so much more."


End file.
